Bottom of the Ocean
by EternalClockWork
Summary: Sometimes when we see each other in the hall he will smile then keep walking with his current girlfriend.I think I have gone crazy since I still miss My Zach,NOT the guy he turned into since he started dating Tina.inspired by song by Miley Cyrus, oneshot


We have been apart for a whole year. We have been apart since the time Aunt Abby was shot. Now Blackthorne Academy came back for another exchange but this time it was permanent, they where never going back to Blackthorne, and it was just called Gallagher and Blackthorne Academy for exceptional young alduts. They have been here 3 months now and since the first week I felt my heart brake into a million pieces about a million times.

Sometimes when we see each other in the hall he will smile then keep walking with his current girlfriend. I think I have gone crazy since I still miss _My _Zach, NOT the guy he turned into since he started dating Tina. It was love when we were together; it still is love coming from me, even now that we are broken up… It felt right to be together, and everyone had said we looked cute together. Even if it did not work out, I still miss him. When we broke up my heart burned into just ashes.

I do not know what happen to our love, but it is gone now. I do not even know how I lost him but just thinking about that made me see he was going to be lost forever. I do not see how, after everything we went through. Why did Zach HAVE too leave? Why did he have to go? Now I lost him and he's just going too sink to the bottom of the ocean.

***

"_He's never coming back is he…?" I sat on my bed with Bex. She looked down and back up again giving me an extremely hurtful but true answer._

_ "No…He's not." I cried some more at her answer. _

***

In my dreams he appears, and sometimes I can almost feel him in the room with me. So when this happens I keep sleeping so that I can have Zach with me for a few more moments. A few more moments that I know will never happen in real life.

***

_**Bex P.O.V.**_

_ I was awoken from me peaceful slumber, by my best friend Cammie talking in her sleep._

_ "Zach…" she sighed with a smile on her face. Macey of course wasn't awoken because she was Macey, and Liz wasn't awake because I barely heard it myself. The truth was that I scared for my best friend, and it turned me into a light sleeper, she wasn't this way with Josh at all, but I knew for sure she didn't love Josh just the fact he had a normal life._

_ "I love you too Zach…" she said giggling in her sleep._

_ "Cam, I'm so sorry…" I said to her, I wish I could go back in time and stop Tina from being born._

***

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I try to connect all of the memories I still have, everything I miss in my life I just keep reliving, replaying everything happy with me and Zach.

***

_It was the first day that the boys were back, the first time I saw Zach since Aunt Abby was shoot, He pulled me out of the dinning hall and intone of my favorite secret passage ways. Before I could even speak he kissed me._

_ "I heard that you thought I didn't want to kiss you…" He said the smirk returning to his face._

_ "Um...I don't…Um...know what you're…Um…talking about…" I blush and look down._

_ "Bex told Grant and Grant told me." His smirk getting wider, since I knew there was no lying room anywhere I might as well speak my mind…_

_ "She is so dead." A tone of voice came out of my mouth every few have ever heard from it. After the shook wore off, which only lasted a millisecond…he regained the smirk._

_ "Yeah, you can do that in a minute." He said, before I could even ask what that was supposed to mean he signaled me to be quiet and kissed me again._

***

I can't believe I lost the love of my life to Tina. He was going out with the freak that has her sources who find tons of gossip for and just happens to believe all of it. This was the girl who Zach used to make fun of, and I would tell to stop it because it was rude. Of course he did stop and then they started dating…

***

_I sat at my lunch table completely lost. Just the other day Zach had loved me. Now Zach was sitting at the table that he started out at the last exchange. The only difference was that Zach had his arm around Tina's waist._

_Zachery Goode was mine…_

_Breathe Cammie…_

_Maybe that was it…He was mine…not anymore though._

***

This was the end I had to let Zach go…Just forget about him…He doesn't have to love me, I just want him to know I love the time when we were together, and even if he isn't mine I never want anything to happen to happen to him… I never want to see him upset, so he better be happy with Tina.

I do guess that if I had a choice to go back I wouldn't want him to hold me if he can't tell me that he loved me. I hope he would know that I would have to walk away. So I guess I'll just be the bigger person here and hope he knows I just want him to happy.

Be happy Zach…because you're at the bottom of my ocean.


End file.
